Don't Die
by LadyMadisonSchreave
Summary: How would Maxon react to America dying? They have been married for 50 years and now it seems the time has come for America to pass on. A one shot from Maxon's POV of how he reacts and how he is thinking. Please review and give suggestions for other stories. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

America and I have been happily married for 50 years now. I am now 69 years old and she is 67. I am in the hospital wing sitting by my dying wife's bed, helplessly watching her get paler and paler.

I keep thinking, hoping, that this is all a dream and that I will wake up to America pressed againt my chest sleeping soundly in our bed.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep_. The sound of the heart monitor breaks me out of my thoughts. I look up at my beautiful wife with white hair that used to be a sea of red waves. She looks so weak hooked up to all these tubes and IV's. I grip her hand with a death grip, hoping somehow I can infuse my life into hers so she will wake up and come back to me.

I think of the kids, how they are holding up and what they might be thinking. Eadlyn is now queen and has kids of her own. Arhen is in France. Kaden is starting a life of his own. And Osten is also learning the ropes of life. They probably are all worried about their mother and I. I just can't bear to be around them in fear I would breakdown.

Thinking that my strong, confident, beautiful, loving wife and mother of my children might die is crippling. I remember so many years ago when I first proposed to her. The look on her face and the tears of joy will never be forgotten by me. That was one of the happiest days of my life with our wedding day and each time we welcomed our four children.

B _eeeeeeeeep._ I am again broken out of my revere by that heart stoping sound. I look up at America and notice that she has stilled even more and has stopped breathing. I realize that her heart has stopped also. I start panicking and call for the doctor.

Immediately, doctors and Nurse rush into the room yelling orders and trying to push me away from her. "Your Majesty, you need to leave so we can save her!" A nurse yells at me. I look at her with disgust and fear. "No! I am not going to leave my dying wife!!" I yell. The doctor comes up and grabs my shoulders, shaking me and yelling "Maxon, if you want us to save her you have the leave! Do you want her to die?!!" That is the only thing that got me out of the room.

I walk into the waiting room with stares of pity from nurses and guards. I start pacing, thinking about what I would tell our children and what I would do without America. I break down, sobbing like a child. I sink down against a wall, putting my head in my hands to continue sobbing.

 _What am I going to do without her? Don't die, I love you. Don't die I love you. I repeat the mantra hoping she might survive._

I eventually sat in a chair and stared at a wall blankly. The door burst open to reveal a shocked and sad looking Dr. Ashler.

 _No. No. No. Oh God, No._

I stand up, walking to him. "Your Majesty, I am so sorry. I couldn't save her. We tried reviving her but, it wasn't enough. Please accept my deepest condolences for your loss. She was a great Queen. She will be remembered for the change she created for our country..."

I stopped listening, stopped breathing, and stopped living. I couldn't even think. _I lost her. She's gone._ I kept thinking that over and over again. I thought back to the selection and how I fell in love with her that night in the garden. I thought about how I almost lost her because of my pride. I thought of every moment with her.

All the ups and downs. I remembered the joy of when with welcomed Eadlyn and Ahren, and then Kaden and Osten. I remembered the sleepless nights and every date we've had since we got married. The fights and the laughs. The caresses she gave me that sent chills down my spine.

I just stare at him in shock. I finally let up what is between a sob and a scream. I break down. I lost my wife, my dear, my darling. I lost my friend and partner in this crazy world. I start thinking about how I am going to tell our kids and how they will react.

"You may say your goodbyes now, Your Majesty." Dr. Ashler say to me. I walk numbly into the room that I was in just 15 minutes ago with her breathing and alive. I stare at her pale and lifeless body. I rush to her side, sobbing. "Please, my darling you can't leave me. You are my world. The light of my life. The mother of my children. I can't live without you." I tell her lifeless body, knowing she can't come back. I continue to sob, soaking tears into her shoulder. I somehow find the strength to get up and look at her face one last time. I lean down and kiss her lips softly.

"I will never love another like I loved you my darling. I hope to see you again. I love you." I kiss you hand and fingers one last time. I hold onto her hand until the very last possible moment.

Walking out of the room feels like a brick is on my heart that won't budge. I run up to our room as quickly as I could so the guards and maids don't see me cry. I walk into the room and slam the door behind me. I slide down against the door and sob.

I open my eyes and see the wall of photos of America and I. Most of the photos were of America. I stand up and walk over to them. I see the one of her eating a strawberry tart and another of her pregnant with the twins. Of us on our wedding day and America holding Eadlyn tiredly. One dancing in the rain and on our bench in the gardens. She was so beautiful and I can't believe I got to spend my life with her.

I will forever love her. I slowly walk over to her side of the bed and sink down into the sheets. It smells like her and I somehow feel closer to her. I fall asleep thinking about her and our life together.

The End

 **Don't kill me. I just wanted to write a one shot of how Maxon would react to America dying. Please review and give me more suggestions for more stories. I am new to writing fan fiction and constructive criticism is always helpful. Hope you enjoyed! Until next time my dears. XoXo - MaxonandAmerica**


	2. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys sorry this isn't a update. Any suggestions for stories for me to write? You can PM me or review this story. I also have a poll on my account open that I am hoping will get some votes for ideas on stories. Hope you enjoyed this little one-shot; it was hard to write. I cried writing it. Anyways, enjoy your day! XoXo - Lady Madison**


End file.
